Pequeños Detalles
by XAliinattionX
Summary: Manny siente nuevos sentimientos hacia su amiga. Gracias a un regalo ambos quedran compartir sus vidas con el otro.Un MxF Para la gente Amiga! :D


¡Hola chicos y chicas de todo el mundo! O almenos de lugares que conosco¬¬

Tenerme nuevamente con el 3° Fic del tigre! :D Si lo se,lo se...Seguro que los tengo hartos con tanto tigre y blabla pero...No se procupen que pronto volvere con un Fic de la nueva serie animada "Jimmy Two-Shoes" xD

Comenzare por decir que lo que me inspiro a escribir este fic fue en halgo hermoso que me paso hace pocos dias atras

Mi amigo Adrian me regalo un collar con una flor rosada como adorno,sinceramente nose porque diablos me la regalo si no habia ninguna fecha importante de nada¬¬ Pero bueno que mas daaa! xD

Me baso en eso para escribir el proximo Fic! Espero que les guste!

**Pequeños Detalles**

Nada en especial,ninguna fecha importante,no era epoca de festividades ni nada por el estilo,Si,podria decirce que era un mes sin emociones por disfrutar.

Pero,eso no era ningun impedimento en lo absoluto para Manny y Frida los cuales se encontraban lanzando globos llenos de pegamento a las personas que pasaban por debajo de sus pies.

**-¡Malditos niños!-**Gritaba furioso un hombre que tenia sus pies pegados a la acera e intentaba safarlos

-Jajajajajajajajaja-Reian Manny y Frida mientras que Manny tomaba otro globo relleno de pegamento,dispuesto a arrojarselo en la cabeza a aquel hombre,cuando de pronto este globo se revento justo encima de la cabeza de Manny.

Frida intento no reirse y como no pudo contenerse mas,comenzo a reir a carcajadas,lo cual causo una gran molestia a su amigo el cual intentaba quitarse el pegamento del cabello-Jajajajajajajajajajaja!-Reia Frida sin control

-jajaja-Decia sarcastico el chico-Como si fuera dibertido Frida...-Respondio molesto

-Jajajajajaja esque,es gracioso Manny,tendrias que haber visto tu cara cuando se rebento el globo encima de tu cabeza Jajajajajajaja

-¿Asi?-Dijo de pronto Manny quitandose la mayor cantidad de pegamento

-Si,Asi es fue muy diber--Frida no alcanzo a terminar pues ahora su rostro se encontraba repleto de pegamento y trozos de globo rebentado

-¡Sip! Tienes toda la razon Frida...Es muuuuuuy dibertidoo Jajajajaja-Manny acababa de tomar venganza

-¿Con que esas tenemos no Manny?-Dijo la chica tomando entre sus manos un enorme y gigantesco globo rojo repleto de ya saben que

-¡No te atreverias Frida Suarez!-Dijo Manny con una enorme sonrisa en los labios,pues el sabia que ella era capas de eso y mucho mas

-¿Con que no soy capas eh?-Luego de decir esto Frida lanzo el globo y Manny haciendose a un lado tomo otro gran globo azul e intento arrojarselo en la cara a su amiga sin tener exito.

Los minutos transcurrian y ellos seguian intentando pegar al otro,gritaron muy emocionados y al unisono.

**-¡Guerra!**

La gente que se encontraba debajo de "La casa del macho" podian ver los globos de distintos colores ir de aca para alla,volando como si nada y tambien podian escuchar risas dibertidas y cosas romperse o que caian al suelo.

-¡Rindete Frida!-Gritaba Manny escondido detras de una mesa-¡Olvidas que estas teniendo una guerra contra el tigre!

-¡Eso no me impedira darte un globazo en la cara!-Dicho esto Frida aprovecho la oportunidad en la que Manny habia dejado su cabeza al descubierno y lanzando un globo logro reventarlo en su cara**-¡Si! ¡Punto para Frida!-**Dijo emocionada

Pronto Manny lanzaria otro globo cuando su brazo fue atrapado por algo,o mejor dicho alguien ya que cuando le vio la cara a Frida este se atemorizo un poco y voltiando vio el molesto rostro de su padre el cual acababa de quitarle el globo de la mano.

-jejeje Hola papa...-Dijo nervioso

-Manny...¿Que es lo que estan haciendo tu y frida?

-¿Frida? ¿De que hablas papa? Frida no esta aqui...-Respondio el chico tratando de no involucrar en esto a su amiga lo cual fue en bano

-No me mientas Manny...Acabo de ver a Frida,y no tan solo a ella,sino tambien a 100 personas mas pegadas en la acera...¿Sabes halgo de eso mijo?

-Ehhh...¿no?

-Si claro...**¡Quiero que tu y Frida limpien este desastre y que despues de haber terminado despeguen a las personas de la acera!-**Grito por ultimo el adulto soltando la mano de su hijo

-Grrr...Esta bien...-Gruño Manny frunciendo el seño

Rodolfo se retiro de hay,no sin darles antes un balde,un cepillo,un jabon,una escoba,entre otros aburridos articulos de limpieza a cada uno,despues de eso entro a la casa y cerro con llave.

-Uhhhmm...y tan dibertida que se estaba poniendo la cosa...-Gruño Frida tomando uno de los baldes

-¡Si lo se!...Mi papa es tan aguafiestas

Las horas pasaban lentas,una eternidad a cada minuto

Pronto caeria la noche y Manny y Frida acababan de terminar de limpiar la casa,Pero...¿Que hay de las personas que seguian pegadas a la acera?

Tomando todo el valor que su conciencia les permitia (El cual no era mucho xD),vajaron las agoviantes escaleras del edificio y cuando se dieron cuenta menos de la mitad de las personas aun se encontraban pegadas al suelo.

Entre gran variedad de muchos "Lo sentimos..." Manny y Frida habian terminado de limpiar y despegar a todos.

Pronto se hicieron las 9:00 de la noche y Frida hace una hora tendria que haber estado en casa.

-Manny ya es tarde...debo irme a casa...-Dijo halgo triste la chica

-Si entiendo,pero...¿Porque tan triste?

-¿Recuerdas que la ultima vez que llegue tarde a mi casa mi papa me obligo a lavarle los dientes a los perros?

-Uhh...¿Tienes que limpiarle los dientes a los perros ahora verdad?

-See...

Mientras hablaban todo esto se estaban dirigiendo a la casa de ella.

Manny como no podia hacer nada en contra de las reglas del padre de Frida,lo unico que pudo hacer fue sonreirle calidamente a lo que ella correspondio devolviendole el gesto.

Manny antes de acompañar a Frida a casa...por casualidad puso su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalon y encontro halgo de lo que creia haber perdido

-¿Que hace esto aqui?-Se pregunto en vos alta

-¿Que cosa Manny?-Pregunto Frida al haber escuchado a su amigo

-¿Uh? Ehh bueno yo...Te tenia un regalo preparado pero,luego de luchar contra el Oso crei que lo habia perdido...

-¿encerio? ¡Ay Manny que bien! ¿Era para mi?-Comenzo a emocionarse la chica

-Ehh si era para ti pero...No se si dartelo...

-¿Que? ¿Porque?-La sonrisa comenzaba a borrarse de su rostro

-Porque...Porque yo...

**Flash Back**

**Hace pocos dias que Manny habia comenzado a experimentar cosas nuevas por Frida.**

**La tomaba de la mano,la abrazaba,le tocaba el cabello y la miraba perdidamente a los ojos por varios segundos o minutos.**

**Una noche,Manny salio de su casa con un fajo de billetes en el bolsillo,salto de techo en techo buscando la tienda donde estuviera el regalo mas deseado por todas las chicas de la todo lo que encontraba en vidriera era tan fresita (Fresita:Cuando halgo es completamente rosa,donde una tienda vende todo de color rosado xD)**

**Oviamente se notaba que a Frida no le gustaba mucho el rosado,asi que no podia comprarle halgo y ya un poco cansado se sento en la acera apoyando su cabeza entre las palmas de sus manos.**

**-¿Que hare? No hay ningun lugar donde tengan el tipo de cosas que le gustan a Frida...-Suspiro rendido y cuando estaba dispuesto a irse,como un faro de luz celestial,encontro lo que buscaba y corrio hacia la tienda.**

**Luego de comprar aquel regalo para su "amiga",pues sus sentimientos habian cambiado,se dirigio a casa guardando el obsequio en el bolsillo de su pantalon.**

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿y Manny? ¿No me vas a decir nunca? Te quedaste hay parado como un retrasado mental...

-¿Uh? Esque...nose

-¡Vamos Manny! Dijistes que era para mi...Por favor...-En ese momento Frida le hiso la carita de perrito mojado

Manny no sabia que hacer ni que responder,solo mantenia esa cajita azul oscuro en sus manos sin dejarla a la vista de Frida.

(Antes que nada quiero aclarar que ellos dos se encontraban parados en la puerta de la casa de Frida xD)

-Frida yo...yo te kiero mucho...¿Sabias eso?-Dijo Manny levantando la mirada para ver a la Peliazul directo a los ojos y en ese momento ambos se ruborizaron

-Si...si lo se...¿A que viene el caso?

-Bueno...supongo que es hora de que lo sepas...-Manny fue lentamente sacando aquella cajita azulada,cuando Frida la vio comenzo a temblar como si estuviera en un terremoto,no sabia porque se le cruzaba por la cabeza de que le hiria a pedir matrimonio,pero...¿A los 15 años? Era halgo irreal.

-M-Manny...Ehh yo,eh...

-Frida...Hace varios dias atras que te queria decir halgo importante...-Manny se arrodillo a los pies de Frida,pero oviamente se notaba que estaba nervioso e inseguro de lo que diria,pero aun asi,eso no lo detuvo,asi que tomando delicadamente la mano de Frida habrio lentamente la cajita y en el se encontraba un pequeño anillo dorado con una guitarra negra en medio.

-Manny...-Dijo de pronto Frida bajando la cabeza

-¿Que sucede?

-No puedo aceptar ese regalo...

Manny habrio grandes los ojos,no lo podia creer,la chica del cual daria su vida y su alma para verla feliz acababa de rechasarlo,sentia como el corazon se le rompia en mil pedasos y estos se encarnaban en todo su cuerpo,no pudo el impulso de comenzar a temblar y sufrir dentro suyo,pues,ahora que tenia la oportunidad Frida lo habia rechasado,era como ser golpeado por una demoledora y para cerrar con "broche de oro" ahora temia que Frida lo odiara por pedirle halgo asi.

-Frida...¿porque no aceptas?-Pregunto con el alma rota el chico

-Manny...¿Estas loco? ¿Cazarnos? ¿A esta edad? No estoy preparada para halgo asi!,Ademas!...Yo tambien te Amo,pero...Somos muy jovenes

Que rayo de luz,que esperanza de seguir viviendo se formo en el corazon casi destruido de Manny,tanto que se paro de un golpe y abrazando a Frida mientras le plantaba un tierno beso en los labios,sonrio y tomandola de las manos dijo

-Frida...Mi Amor...entendiste mal...No quiero casarme contigo...-Decia el chico riendose

-¿Ah no?-Dijo la chica un poco decepcionada pues,si no era eso entonces se abria declarado por error

-No corazon...Lo que yo quiero es...si tu aceptaras ser mi novia yo...te prometeria que cuando tengamos la edad me casaria contigo sin pensarlo dos veces...

Al igual que Manny la chica se emociono tanto que por culpa de la emocion,abrazo a Manny y los arrojo a los dos al suelo,la caida habia sido dolorosa,Muuy dolorosa,pero todo ese dolor se borro cuando ambos provaron los dulces labios del otro en un apasionado beso.

-¡Hay tonto!...Me asustaste demasiado....-Decia la chica entre Besos y abrazos

-Mmm..mm...¿Frida...Fri-Frida no estas molesta?-Dijo el chico tambien entre besos

-No como de estarlo,si yo te Amo,jamas diria que no a un noviazgo contigo...¡Te Amo!,no soy tan estupida...

Ambos rieron entre besos y cuando se dieron cuenta,ya eran las 10:30 de la noche,Pero eso por alguna razon no le importo,asi que parandose en la puerta Manny volvio a sacar la cajita azulada y sacando el anillo con cuidado se lo coloco en un dedo de la mano izquierda a Frida,su amada frida...(Po cierto! No se en donde va el anillo asi que me explique asi xD)

-Manny-dijo-¡Es tan lindo!-Lo apreciaba con cada segundo que lo miraba

-Lo mas caro y lindo para las mas hermosa y valiosa chica del mundo

-¿Caro? ¿Manny cuanto te costo esto?-Dijo la chica cambiando el tono de voz a uno de preocupacion

-Ninguna sifra que me dejara en la calle....-Decia el chico tomandola de la cintura para intentar besarla otra vez,pero Frida corrio el rostro y dijo

-Manny...ahora si que no puedo aceptar este regalo,te debio costar un ojo de la cara...

-No...¿No ves acaso que tengo mis dos ojos intactos?

-¡Manny!-Dijo molesta la chica

-¡Oh vamos! ¿A quien le importa lo que haya costado ese tonto anillo?

-A mi Manny...no gastes dinero en cosas inutiles...¡Sobretodo si son para mi!

**-**Mmm...sinceramente no me importa nada mientras te tenga aqui conmigo,a mi lado,abrazandote,besandote...Quisiera que esto fuera eterno-Dijo el chico aferrandose a la cintura de la chica,Frida sonrio para luego besarlo **¡GRA HERROR!**

La puerta se habre derrepente y justo a la mitad del beso de Manny y Frida sale Emiliano gritando desde hay que hiria a buscar a frida,pero,cuando los ve hay besandose,no tuvo otro instinto que tomar su machete y gritar:

**-¡RIVERA!**

Manny solto a Frida rapidamente de la cintura y plantando otro jugoso beso en los labios de esta y diciendo un "Te Amo,nos vemos mañana"le dio vuelta a su hevilla mistica del se dieron cuenta,Manny se habia perdido entre la oscuridad de la noche

-NO**...¡NO! ¡NO ESCAPARAS DE MI RIVERA! TE PERSEGUIRE HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO! ¡YA VERAS! ¡NADIE TOCA A MIJA!-**y corriendo detras del moreno desaparecido Frida rio alegre mientras entraba a la casa pasandose el dedo indice por los labios y tomando ese anillo en su mano izquierda,despues de eso se sento en el sillon a ver television,segura de que su padre jamas atraparia a Manny.

**FIN**

:D Sinceramente a mi me gusto como me quedo! :D

Aun asi acepto todo tipo de criticas! ¡LO QUE VENGA! Me gustaria usar este mini tiempo para decirle a mi amigo Ghost Steve que es un gran escritor y que adoro su historia "El emisario del inframundo III:El angel de la muerte",Entro otras mas que no dire! :D Ya sin mas nada que decir me retiro!

Gracias por los comentarios Pekerarita,Latigresadj y Ghost Steve! Ustedes me inspiran cada dia a seguir escribiendo... :D

Ya! no dejen de comer churros,esfuerzense lo menos posible en la escuela y gozen la vida lo mas que puedan! Nos vemos/Leemos!


End file.
